


It Changes You

by GeekChick1013



Category: Alles was zählt
Genre: F/F, That Thing Wot Never Happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekChick1013/pseuds/GeekChick1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You start to realize how short and uncertain life is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Changes You

It changes you. Stalking up to the ice one typical morning, annoyed from some meeting or another, to find yourself suddenly witness to incomprehensible tragedy. Seeing him shiver there on the ice as he struggles to keep the lifeless form up off the frozen surface. Feeling the drill of pain in your ear caused by a wail of agony as the medical examiner gently lowers the body into the casket. Being clutched with panicky tightness as he shakes and sobs helplessly into your hair.

You start to realize how short and uncertain life is. How it can end before you have any idea who you even are or what you really want to do. How there is just… no _time._

It changes you.

It makes you unable to stop thinking about her hair. Her blue-gray eyes rimmed with impossibly long lashes. The way she laughs when she doesn't know you're listening, loud and braying and uninhibited. How she'd looked at you in that second just before you'd lashed out, not anger or loathing but fear and an almost unbearable desire, pointed at you, screaming at you, demanding you respond… and you want to. Because what you're seeing in her eyes then is the same thing you've been refusing to let yourself feel all this time and every nerve under your skin is begging you to push her back on the bench and slide yourself up her body and slowly taste every inch of her.

It makes you wish you hadn't reacted the way you had, plunging your skate into her foot.

Most of all, it makes you acknowledge that there's still time, still a chance… still that flash you sometimes see in her eyes. But that you'd better hurry the hell up, because that time could run out before you know it. And the next time that locker room door opens and she steps in, hesitating for just a second when she sees you, before closing the two of you inside… don't pause, don't wait, don't be afraid for one more second.

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetaed in the interest of time, so any mistakes are purely my own. Written for for Femslash Ficathon 2011 on InsaneJournal.


End file.
